Carotenoids are highly colored fat-soluble plant pigments that are well known for their nutritional and health benefits. Benefits associated with carotenoids include antioxidant activity as well as conversion to vitamin A. Studies indicate that higher dietary intake of carotenoids offers protection against developing certain cancers, macular degeneration, cataracts, heart disease, and other health conditions linked with oxidative or free radical damage. Because of the significant and desirable health benefits associate with carotenoids, nutritional companies have been quick to place carotenoid containing products on the market. Unfortunately, carotenoids are not readily soluble in intestinal fluid and therefore their absorption into the body is often quit low.
Therefore, methods and systems for improving carotenoid absorption and bioavailability, as well as that of other nutrients, continues to be sought.